This disclosure relates to web downloads, and more particularly to redirecting web downloads.
Web servers are often called upon to deliver web content to multiple visitors of the web server. When a web site catches the attention of a large number of people, an internet flash crowd may occur. An internet flash crowd may overburden a web server or a group of web servers. It may be costly for a web service provider to maintain the hardware, software, and bandwidth capacity necessary to withstand the content requests and demands of a flash crowd while avoiding decreased performance.
Web content downloaders, e.g. web browsers, often retain downloaded web content from a website in a cache. The downloaded web content may be retained so that it can be recalled when the web content downloader revisits the same website.